Rem Tokimiya
'''Rem Tokimiya' é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy Type-0. Ela é um membro recém-adicionado da Classe Zero que empunha adagas gêmeas. Devido a ser uma adição recente, ela não é atribuída a um número. Perfil Aparência 200px|left|thumb|Rem Tokimiya. Rem é uma garota de dezessete anos de idade, com cabelos castanhos na altura de seus ombros e olhos vermelhos. Como membro da Classe Zero, ela usa um uniforme que consiste em uma jaqueta preta com ombreiras douradas e babados nos pulsos, uma saia xadrez vermelha também com babados pretos, e um manto vermelho. Ela usa meias coxa-alta pretas e sapatos Mary Jane, e uma calcinha com babados cor de rosa com uma fita. Em seu uniforme de verão, veste um colete preto sobre uma blusa branca, uma saia preta xadrez com dois cintos caídos, um manto vermelho, um par de luvas pretas e meias brancas. Em seu uniforme formal, usa um casaco vermelho com ombreiras e os pulsos negros, uma saia preta com babados brancos, um manto branco, um par de luvas brancas e meias vermelhas. Personalidade Rem é justa, gentil e honesta, e tem um talento excepcional para magia. Madura e racional, ela serve como um pilar de apoio e fator calmante para seu amigo de infância Machina, tentando ser alegre, animada e séria, mesmo em tempos difíceis. Ela é emocionalmente resiliente, leal e atenciosa com os sentimentos de seus amigos, e se esforça para esconder sua própria dor para não sobrecarregar seus colegas. Rem cuida de Machina, e observa-o. Como amigos de infância, eles trabalham bem juntos e se entendem melhor do que ninguém. História ''Final Fantasy Agito left|Ícone de Rem em Final Fantasy Agito. Rem é um membro da Sétima Classe e veste um manto rosa. Ela pode ser encontrada na Divisão de Magia durante a manhã, tarde e noite. ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change de World ''-The Answer- Durante a campanha da Libertação da Capital, Ace, Queen e Nine da secreta Classe Zero, encontram Machima e Rem, Cadetes Agito de outras classes da Akademeia, que dizem para eles fugirem uma vez que não podiam usar magia, enquanto sob os efeitos do ''crystal jammer do Império. O crystal jammer explode, mas antes deles poderem confirmar que sua operadora, a l'Cie Secundus do Tigre Branco, Qun'mi Tru'e, estava morta, ela foge. A Classe Zero é oficialmente matriculada na Akademeia, a academia mágica da nação de Domínio de Rubrum, e Machina e Rem são transferidos como seus novo recrutas. Depois das apresentações, Machina e Rem se oferecem para apresentar a Akademeia aos outros, mas apenas Ace concorda em ir. Ace lamenta por não poder ter ido mais cedo para poder salvar mais pessoas durante a Libertação, mas Machina e Rem lhe dizem que, uma vez que enfrentou um l'Cie, era compreensível. Eles são instruídos a tomar de voltar quatro cidades de Rubrum que tinham sido ocupadas pelo Império Militesi. Ace é colocado em uma equipe junto de Machina e Rem, e é surpreendido pela decisão do comandante Kurasame, já que ele nunca tinha operado separadamente de seus outros onze colegas antes, os quais, ao contrário de Machina e Rem, eram crianças adotadas por Arecia Al-Rashia, sentindo que os dois eram diferentes. Arecia era a arcemaga e uma doutora respeitada da academia que adotou e treinou todo os doze membros originais da Classe Zero, ensinando-os a usar magia de modo independente ao Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate. Quando eles derrubam os inimigos, Ace reconhece as habilidades de Machina e Rem, mudando de ideia sobre eles. Eles encontram o General Militesi Qator Bashtar que os desafia com sua AM, Gabriel, mas ele é forçado a recuar quando McTigue é libertada. Os cadetes são enviados para sabotar uma fábrica Magitek de Milites, e durante a mesma, um cessar-fogo é lançado e eles são admitidos na capital Militesi, Ingram. A Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia é assassinada e a Classe Zero é responsabilizada por isso, e os cadetes tentam contatar Kurasame sem sucesso. Eles escapam e Machina é posteriormente acordado por Rem, que diz que eles estavam na periferia do território de Milites. Rem encontra a Classe Zero e pergunta se eles sentiam-se amargos por terem combatido e treinado durante todas as suas vidas, e mesmo assim os membros de mais alto escalão de Rubrum não os recompensam. Ace não se sente mal e reivindica dizendo que isso o aprecia, e os outros concordam. Machina e Rem ficam sentidos por suas respostas, sentindo que os cadetes nunca souberam que existiam outros estilos de vida, e resolvem ajudá-los. ''-The Penultimate Truth- Depois de conseguirem contatar Kurasame por meio de sua COMM, os cadetes são encontrado por uma aeronave e voltam a Akademeia. Metade de um mês após a batalha onde o Eidolon Verboten Knights of the Round foi invocado por Kurasame que havia se tornado um l'Cie, os quatorze membros da Classe Zero sentam ao redor de uma fogueira, contemplando o quando longe eles tinham ido e como tinham crescido. Machina e Rem sabiam que Ace, que costumava dizer "esquecer o passado para seguir em frente", às visitava o túmulo de Izana. Rem pergunta qual eram as suas ambições de depois de se formarem, mas os cadetes hesitam, percebendo que não podiam ficar para sempre na Classe Zero. No dia seguinte, a classe é dividida em quatro equipes: três para destruir três crytal jammers em três lados diferentes, e um outro que envolvia Machina, Ace e Rem que iriam atacar de dentro do prédio no momento que os crystal jammers forem destruídos. Eles se encontram com Qator e sua AM Gabriel, que é derrotada com a ajuda das outras três equipes. Dentro do prédio, eles enfrentam o Marechal do Império, Cid Aulstyne. Cid diz aos cadetes que seu objetivo era criar um mundo pacífico e fútil, já que o esquecimento da memória torna impossível as pessoas aprenderem sobre o passado; sempre que alguém morre, os Cristais de Orience removem as memórias daquele que morreu dos vivos. Rem diz que se os Cristais eram a raiz do mal, eles iriam destruí-los. Satisfeito, Cid sente que suas ambições tinham sido alcançadas mesmo que a Classe Zero fosse a única que reivindicasse a vitória, e tira a própria vida. Quando o Tempus Finis começa, Rem se torna o Juiz, aquele que iria fazer a decisão final sobre o destino do mundo. A Classe Zero percebe que poderia se tornar o Agito se derrotassem ela. Ele se aventuram ao Pandæmonium, um santuário que aparecia na hora do Tempus Finis, convencidos que eles não derrubariam Rem, mas a libertariam. No Pandæmonium, Rem envia os Rursan Reavers aos cadetes. Machina recolhe a phantoma do primeiro que caiu, mas os próximos quatro derrotados são revividos diante de seus olhos. Rem lembra que eles foram ao templo independente de Arecia e, portanto, não poderiam ser revividos. Depois de uma batalha árdua, os Rursus finalmente ficam imóveis. Após a morte de Queen, o caminho para o Juiz fica livre, mas todos estavam enfraquecidos da batalha. Rem derruba todos, menos Ace e Machina, com sua magia. Ace diz a Machina para absorver toda a sua phantoma e lhe dá energia suficiente para derrotar Rem. Usando a phantoma de seus amigos, Machina derrota Rem com sua própria magia mais forte, Holy. Ele se desespera por perder seus amigos, e deseja que ele tivesse escolhido o poder de um l'Cie para que ele pudesse tê-lo salvado. Deixado sozinho e morrendo lentamente, Machina encontra Arecia, que lhe diz a verdade sobre a espiral de Orience, e pergunta se ele queria que a espiral repetisse. Machina jura que dá próxima vez não deixará ninguém morrer. Arecia nota que, mesmo se Machina esquecesse sobre os eventos deste ciclo, sua alma vai sempre lembrar o seu medo da perda e a ânsia pelo poder. Distanciando Machina e Rem da Classe Zero e impedido-os de "enfraquecer" a doze anos, ela concede a Rem um corpo frágil, pois assim Machina a colocaria acima dos outros no próximo ciclo. Final Fantasy Type-0 thumb|left|200px|Machina e Rem quando crianças. Quando ela era pequena, Rem contraiu uma doença incurável. Para não fazer seus amigos se preocuparem, ela oculta seu estado. À medida que essa doença avança, destrói as células nervosas dentro do cérebro, levando o organismo a parar de funcionar. Quando a aldeia de Rem foi atacada pelo Império Militesi, os dois se refugiaram na casa de Machina. A mãe de Machina escondeu-os em um armário enquanto os soldados de Milites invadiram a casa e Rem e Machina testemunham a mãe do último ser morta. Um soldado encontrou as duas crianças, mas eles escaparam através de uma janela. Eles fugiram e pararam em cima de uma colina, olhando para trás para ver sua aldeia, incendiada. 200px|right|thumb|Rem como um cadete da Sétima Classe. Anos mais tarde, Rem se matricula na Akademeia como um membro da Sétima Classe. Ela se juntou porque queria se tornar o Agito, o salvador das lendas de Orience, ainda lamentando ser demasiada fraca para ter sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar sua aldeia. Um ano atrás, Rem se reencontrou com Machina, a quem ela não via há sete anos, apesar de ambos estarem na mesma academia. Os Cadetes Agito eram treinados através de participações em simulações de combate contra seus colegas e, durante uma batalha experimental inter-classe, Machina e Rem foram escolhidos como representantes de suas respectivas classes. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver um ao outro e ter que se enfrentar em combate e daquele dia em diante se tornaram melhores amigos, passando algum tempo juntos antes e depois de palestras. Quando o Império ataca a Akademeia, Rem e Machina enfrentam a l'Cie do ''Tigre Branco Qun'mi na Arena da Akademeia. Eles são dominados quando Qun'mi ativa seu crystal jammer e deixa Rem e Machina incapazes de utilizar magia. Os dois são resgatados por Ace, Jack e Seven, que expulsam a l'Cie da Akademeia e libertam a cidade. thumb|left|200px|Machina e Rem entram na Classe Zero. Tendo impressionado o governo com suas proezas, a Classe Zero é oficialmente matriculada na Akademeia, e Rem e Machina - os melhores de suas respectivas classes - são transferidos para a Classe Zero para ajudar nas batalhas, já que os cadetes iriam ser utilizados para ajudar a recuperar as áreas conquistadas. Rem se surpreende pela Classe Zero não ser afetada por um crystal jammer, e se pergunta como isso funciona. O poder mágico dos cadetes da Classe Zero não vinham do Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate, como a maioria dos habitantes do Domínio de Rubrum, mas sim da energia misteriosa conhecida como phantoma que eles recolhem daqueles que caem em batalha. A "Mãe" da Classe Zero e doutora da Akademeia, a arcemaga Arecia Al-Rashia, desdenha Machina e Rem por terem se juntado a Classe Zero, considerando-os inferiores aos seus cadetes adotados, e pede a Ace para esconder a verdade sobre a phantoma para os dois, deixando que eles só saibam que era a fonte de sua magia. Os cadetes visitam o cemitério, onde falam sobre os Cristais apagarem as memórias dos mortos dos vivos. Rem explica que ela anotava o nome de todos que ela conhecia e depois de uma batalha, verificava os nomes que ela não conseguia reconhecer, e em seguida, visitava o cemitério para ver se seus nomes estavam esculpidos nas lápides, ainda se sentindo incapaz de chorar por não conseguir se lembrar deles. Quando Machina e Rem falam com seus colegas cadetes Seven e Deuce, Rem comenta que ela se surpreendeu por quando Machina tinha crescido, já que ele era mais baixo que ela quando se conheceram, e Machina diz que ele não mudou em nada. Mais tarde, quando os dois ficam sozinhos, Rem pergunta se ele ainda se lembrava de sua infância, revelando que ainda mantinha as Knowing Tags dos aldeões. Machina diz que gostaria de ter sido mais forte, mas Rem responde que eles eram filhos únicos e não havia nada que eles poderiam ter feito. Ela pergunta se ele lembrava-se de sua promessa de se tornar forte para protegê-la e brinca com ele, perguntando se ele recordava de perguntar a ela se queria ser sua esposa. Envergonhado, Machina nega ter dito isso, e Rem finge ficar ofendida. Depois que os cadetes ajudam a libertar a Região de Rubrum, surgem rumores de que Lord Zhuyu, o l'Cie Primus do Pássaro Escarlate, estava em atividade, e Rem pondera se o Cristal podia sentir que eles estavam em perigo. Se os cadetes pegarem a missão do Code Crimson em Togoreth, eles são enviados para salvar os civis que viviam na fortaleza, mas não encontram sobreviventes; a terra deles era estéril e não possuía muitos recursos, e o Império não costumava fazer prisioneiros, e Rem fica enojada por encontrarem até mesmo crianças mortas. 200px|right|thumb|Rem fala com Arecia sobre sua doença. Rem ainda sofria com uma doença incurável que acabaria matando-a, e ela só estava sendo capaz de se manter graças a uma droga poderosa, mas estava determinada a usar seu pouco tempo que resta para servir ao Pássaro Escarlate. A Dra. Arecia diz à ela que o medicamente era ineficaz, e que seus sintomas estavam piores, e que seu tempo estava acabando. Apesar disso, Rem desejava permanecer com Machina e a Classe Zero para batalhar com o Império Militesi. Arecia prepara uma nova medicação para Rem, mas diz que ela poderia sentir dores como um efeito colateral, e Rem pede à ele para esconder seu estado da Classe Zero, especialmente de Machina, embora ele estivesse ciente de que havia algo de errado com ela. Quando os cadetes são enviados para sabotar o programa imperial armadura magitek, eles quase enfrentam o l'Cie Primus do Tigre Branco, com Trey na linha de frente, mas recebem ordens para cessar fogo devido a um armistício recém feito. Kurasame viaja para a capital imperial como o assessor do chanceler Khalia Chival VI e negocia pela segurança dos cadetes, e depois explica a situação para eles: o império tinha proposto a paz antes da missão dos cadetes começar, mas eles não poderiam contatá-los a tempo de impedi-los. Os cadetes não concordam com o tratado, especialmente Machina, dizendo que o império não tinha direito de pedir a paz por ter atacado primeiro. 200px|left|thumb|Rem assegura a Machina que está bem. Os cadetes se encontram com a Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia, que explica que a paz era a vontade dos Cristais, e que a oposição dos cadetes só levaria ao Tempus Finis, uma calamidade apocalíptica predita em lendas. Os cadetes, ainda relutantes, afirmam que eles tem lutado para se opor a vontade do cristal, com Rem ponderando se todos os seus esforços tinham sido inúteis. Machina pergunta se Rem estava bem, mas ela diz que estava apenas cansada, e, portanto, decide não explorar a cidade imperial. A Rainha Andoria é assassinada e os cadetes são culpados por isso. A classe é emboscada no Hotel Armada e a ordenada da Classe, Aria Luricara, é acertada por um tiro. Rem queria cuidar dela, mas Machina insta-a a abandonar Aria ou todos seriam mortos. Os cadetes lutam através da cidade para fazerem sua fuga enquanto eram incapazes de entrar em contato com o Comando Central. Enquanto os cadetes lembravam de seu encontro com a rainha, não conseguiam lembrar de mais nada sobre ela, isto é, suas memórias deviam ter sido apagadas pelos Cristais, indicando que ela realmente tinha morrido. Jack sugere eles mataram a rainha, mas suas memórias tinham sido apagadas, mas Rem duvida disso. Queen destaca que era estranho que eles tenham ficado em Ingram, em vez de enviados para Rubrum, e Machina fica chateado com a possibilidade de terem sido deixados para trás de propósito. Rem o acalma, dizendo que eles deviam buscar as respostas mais tarde. Durante a travessia dos túneis de trem, Rem fica tonta e tenta esconder isso. 200px|right|thumb|Celestia ataca Rem em Ingram. Depois de derrotar uma Armadura Magitek, Vajra enviada para matá-los, Rem é atacada por Celestia, assessora da Rainha Andoria, que culpa a Classe Zero pelo regicídio. Machina corre em sua defesa, mas é derrubado. Os cadetes convencem Celestia de sua inocência e ela os guia a uma casa abandonada na Região da Antiga Lorica. Quando Machina acorda na cabana na floresta, Rem se aproxima dele assegurando que estava bem. Depois, os dois se juntam aos outros do lado de fora, e ela se preocupa com Machina, que estava agindo de um modo estranho, sem saber que ele sentia que algo os observava. Os outros explicam o que aconteceu, e que ainda não podiam entrar em Contado com o Comando Central. Machina culpa toda a Classe Zero pela morte de seu irmão, Izana, e a situação se agrava quando os outros dizem que ele devia superar isso. Machina sai enfurecido enquanto Rem corre atrás dele, dizendo que a Classe Zero não podia salvar a todos, apesar de sua força, e Machina promete salvar Rem antes de ir patrulhar sozinho durante a noite. Rem pede desculpas pelo comportamento de Machina, dizendo que geralmente ele não é assim, mas desde que Togoreth foi destruído pelo choque entre l'Cie ele tem sido frio. Ela desejava que Machina percebesse que nem todos poderiam ser salvos. Quando Rem tem outros ataque de tosse, Cinque pergunta se ela estava bem, e ela responde que é apenas asma. Cinque se preocupa com o envolvimento de Rem em missões futuras, mas a última diz que ela tinha a permissão de Arecia, e promete trabalhar mais para se manter, mas Jack diz que ela não precisava se preocupar com isso. Na manhã seguinte, Rem sorri de alívio quando Machina retorna, e ele pede desculpas por fazê-la se preocupar com ele. Quando ele começa a explicar o porquê de sua ausência, Deuce interrompe-o, dizendo finalmente tinha contatado o Comando Central, e Kurasame tinha organizado um resgate por meio de uma aeronave. Voltando à Akademeia, os cadetes descobrem que a administração suspeitava que eles haviam desligado sua COMM com o propósito de evitar a comunicação, e que muitos cadetes acreditavam que eles tinham assassinado a rainha levando ao seu sucessor, um rei, a se aliar com o Império contra Rubrum. Rem ignora todos os boatos e pondera maneiras de ajudar Machina lutando. Depois dos cadetes retornarem de uma missão para recuperar Eibon, eles se reúnem na sala de aula para ouvir as próximas ordens de Kurasame, mas Machina tinha desaparecido. Kurasame explica ao outros o resto do plano da batalha contra as forças juntas de Militesi-Concordia. A Classe Zero deverá ser enviada com o l'Cie Primus do Pássaro Escarlate, Lord Zhuyu para lutar contra os dragões de Concordia com uma frota de aeronaves, enquanto Kurasame iria acompanhar o resto dos legionários de Rubrum, assim como os cadetes e estagiários da Akademeia, até a fronteira do Império Militesi para a l'Cie Secundus do Pássaro Escarlate, Lady Caetuna, invocar um Eidolon Verboten. Rem se preocupa por não conseguir encontrar Machina, e pensa que, apesar de sua força, ele é inadequado para a guerra devido a sua bondade. 200px|left|thumb|Lady Caetuna diz à Rem para deixar o Domínio se ela quiser proteger algo que ela ama. Rem encontra Caetuna e fica confusa ao ser abordada por uma l'Cie. Caetuna pergunta se Rem dava valor a sua servidão ao cristal acima de tudo, e ela confirma com entusiasmo; a l'Cie diz que poderia haver algo que Rem desse mais importância, confundindo-a. Caetuna implora que Rem deixe o Domínio se ela desejava proteger a coisa que ela mais ama, mas, em seguida, dá de ombros, dizendo que não iria não ter nenhuma consequência aos mortais, e Rem continua intrigada com as palavras da l'Cie. Os cadetes ajudam na vitória segura de Rubrum no fronte oriental, derrotando Shinryu Celestia. O fronte ocidental estava sendo derrubado, e, assim, a Classe Zero é levada como reforços para destruir o crystal jammer do Império, permitindo que Lady Caetuna começasse a invocação de Alexander, para a qual Kurasame e os outros cadetes da Akademeia deram suas vidas para completar. Alexander oblitera as forças Militesi, e Caetuna entra em estase cristalina. A Classe Zero visita as inúmeras novas sepulturas no cemitério da Akademeia mas não podiam compreender as perdas já que todas as lembranças de Kurasame e dos outros foram removidas deles pelo Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate. Rem lamenta sua incapacidade de chorar por Kurasame agora que não se lembrava dele. A cadetmaster visita a classe e anuncia que, devido à sua natureza única, a Classe Zero não seria atribuída com um novo comandante. Os cadetes sabiam quem iria lhe dar ordens sobre suas missões, e Moglin, o moogle da classe, anuncia que ele podia assumir o papel e dar instruções. Eles provocam Moglin, ignorando-o e ponderando se eles podiam confiar apenas nos tribunais do Domínio e no Comando Central. O moogle fica deprimido, mas Rem assegura que eles estavam brincando, e ficariam feliz em tê-lo como seu novo "comandante". Machina retorna e encontra Rem conversando com seus colegas de classe Cater e Trey. Quando Cater implica com ele em uma brincadeira, Machina bate em sua mão e agarra-a, e promete proteger Rem sozinho. Rem fica horrorizada com sua agressividade incomum, mas reitera que ele vai proteger ela, o Domínio, e todos de Orience. Rem fica fica confuso com a mudança de Machina, pois normalmente sempre podia dizer o que estava em sua mente, mas atualmente ela tinha ideia nenhuma. Depois que a Classe Zero ajuda Rubrum a invadir Concordia, Rem visita o cemitério e encontra Trey e Nine. Ela pondera sua incapacidade de lamentar a morte de pessoas, pois não lembrava delas. Trey diz que isso é uma bênção concedida pelos Cristais, já que as tristes memórias daqueles que pereceram iriam torná-los incapazes de seguir em frente. Rem não queria ser esquecida; ela tinha conhecimento que sua doença em breve iria fazê-la perecer, e é triste que Machina vá esquecê-la. Quando a classe estava sendo implantada em Ingram para o confronto final contra o Império, Rem encontra Machina olhando para a estátua do Pássaro Escarlate do lado de fora e ele pergunta porque ela quis se juntar a Classe Zero. Rem explica que queria se tornar o Agito para ser forte, já que os sentimentos de desamparo depois de ter sido incapaz de salvar sua aldeia ainda assombrava-a. Machina não lamenta ter entrado na classe, afirma ser forte o suficiente para proteger Rem agora, e deixa a classe, não participando da missão de conquistar a capital imperial. O Domínio toma Ingram e assim conquista tudo de Oriene. Quando os cadetes voltam à Akademeia, encontram seus cadetes e legionários mortos pelo exército de Rursus: o Tempus Finis havia começado. A doença de Rem atinge sua fase final e ela desmaia, sendo levada para o escritório de Arecia para descansar. De acordo com Deuce e Jack, ela não podia ser acordada e seus níveis de phantoma haviam diminuído para níveis perigosos. Nine se irrita por Machina ter desaparecido logo quando Rem precisava dele. Arecia explica que os cadetes viveram suas vidas de acordo com a Vontade dos Cristais nos Registros Akashic, mas agora que as "almas foram libertadas", eles podiam escrever seu próprio final, já que seres humanos podem decidir como viver ou morrer, insinuando uma decisão vital que os cadetes logo precisariam fazer. 200px|right|thumb|A morte de Rem. O Lord Zhuyu havia sido derrotado pelos Rursan Reaver, e o Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate é deixado sem l'Cie. Quando a Classe Zero descobre que o Marechal de Milites, Cid Aulstyne, dirigiu-se para o santuário recém-aparecido, Pandæmonium, eles supõem que ele planejava se tornar o Agito e decicem segui-lo, apesar de saberem que não seriam revividos se caíssem em batalha. O Pássaro Escarlate, querendo que um dos seus se tornasse o Agito, pede que todos da Classe Zero se tornem l'Cie, mas eles se recusam. Rem é transformada em uma l'Cie do Pássaro Escarlate em seu lugar, e o Cristal implanta-a no Pandæmonium para interceptar um l'Cie do Tigre Branco que havia sendo o santuário. Rem domina o l'Cie cuja máscara cai, revelando sua identidade: Machina. Rem, chocada, acidentalmente é apunhalada por suas espadas e pede para Machina que não a esqueça, ficando feliz por tê-lo visto uma última vez, e morre. O resto da Classe Zero vê suas formas cristalizadas, com Machina tendo abraçado Rem. Os dois auxiliam a Classe Zero em espírito durante a sua batalha final contra Cid, que tinha se tornado o Árbitro Rursan. 200px|left|thumb|Machina e Rem se reencontram após serem revividos por Areciaa. Arecia encontra os dois cristalizados e, sob sugestão de Tiz e Joker, revive-os e muda a história quando ela decide abandonar o experimento de encontrar o Portão de Etro com o Agito. Quando Arecia parte, os vivos ganham a habilidade de se lembrar dos mortos. No momento que Machina e Rem voltam à Akademeia, eles encontram seus colegas mortos. Percebendo que ainda podiam se lembrar deles, os dois lamentam pela morte de alguém próximo a eles pela primeira vez em suas vidas e ficam olhando para os restos dilacerados pela guerra de Rubrum. Apoiando Machina quando ele continua a reconstruir Orience após os Cristais perderem seu poder, Rem se casa com ele e fica do seu lado até os seus momentos finais. 200px|right|thumb|Rem olhando para o céu. A ação de Machina e Rem em ajudar a Classe Zero muda o destino pretendido originalmente para Orience, inspirando Arecia a alterar a linha do tempo, removendo os Cristais das Quatro Nações do Império, criando uma linha do tempo alternativa, onde a guerra nunca ocorreu. Rem acorda em um banco no jardim da Akademeia, e se esperta enquanto olha para o céu com um sorriso no rosto. Jogabilidade 200px|left|thumb|Rem em batalha (HD). Rem empunha um par de adagas gêmeas em batalha, mas, enquanto sua animação de ataque consiste em cortes e golpes rápidos, sua vantagem são reside em sua força física, mas em sua magia. Rem possui o maior MP e estatísticas mágicas e suas várias condições para Cancelamento de Magias permite que ela lance feitiços rapida e instantaneamente. Ela tem várias habilidades que lhe permitem restaurar seu MP e, assim, continuar lançando magias. Siphon Sphere e Siphon Delta podem essencialmente recuperar todo o seu MP, se usadas em um inimigo com Killsight. Com o tempo, ela não terá que se preocupar com a escassez de MP. Rem pode facilmente se tornar um trunfo, causando dano físico e mágico altos. Enquanto seu baixo HP e Defesa continuam a ser um problema, eles podem ser combatidos através de equipamentos. Juntamente com sua velocidade de movimento rápida, Rem possui uma chance acima de média de sobrevivência. Indiscutivelmente, Rem pode se tornar a personagem mais poderosa entre toda a party. Estatísticas Habilidades File:FF Type-0 - Rem Osmose Venom.jpg|Siphon Sphere (PSP). File:Siphon-Sphere-Type-0-HD.png|Siphon Sphere (HD). File:ReMAttacking.jpg|Dagger Boomerang (PSP). File:Undying-Wish-Type-0-HD.png|Undying Wish (HD). File:Manalchemy-Type-0-HD.png|Manalchemy (HD). File:Siphon-Delta-Type-0-HD.png|Siphon Delta (HD). File:Flying-Daggers-Type-0-HD.png|Flying Daggers (HD). File:Seraphim-Strike-Type-0-HD.png|Seraphim Strike (HD). Equipamento O acessório exclusivo de Rem é o Betrothal Ring (エンゲージリング, Engēji Ringu, lit. Anel de Noivado), que aumenta todas as suas estatísticas mágicas em 30 e concede o estado Auto Regen. *Daggers *Argentic Daggers *Dancing Daggers *Ogyrenyxes *Rune Daggers *Butterfly Edges *Parrying Daggers *Survival Edges *Mythril Daggers *Wildfire Daggers *Hoarfrost Daggers *Voltaic Daggers *Defender's Daggers *Zwillblades *Assassin's Daggers *Orichalcum Dirks (arma suprema) Equipe de suporte Alguns membros da equipe de suporte em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD aparecem como Rem: Ryoko Shiraishi (Dubladora Japonesa de Rem), Haruka Suenaga (Animadora Facial), Rei Katou (Animadora de Cenas) e Sayoko Hoshino (Artista de Textura de Personagens Principal). Citações Criação e desenvolvimento Rem foi desenhada por Tetsuya Nomura. A cena final no leito de morte de Machina foi escrita com Rem em mente como a esposa, no entanto, ela não é nomeada. Já que na última seção do Tomo Anônimo o sorriso de Etro ("E os fragmentos caídos se juntam à roda em sua revolução, cada um trazendo o sorriso de Etro"), a equipe também teve o sorriso de Etro mencionado na cena final do jogo (o jogo final simplesmente diz que Machina morre com um sorriso no rosto). Dizem que a Deusa Etro criou os humanos, Rem cuidando de Machina a compará-la a Etro foi a imagem que os roteiristas procuravam, evitando, assim, dar-lhe um nome direto. (translation) Voz Rem é dublada por Ryoko Shiraishi na versão japonesa e por Peyton McCormick na versão em inglês. Música tema O tema de Rem, intitulado "Rem Tokimiya", é uma faixa triste de instrumentos de corda e piano, com bateria e violão contribuindo para uma sensação sutil de rock. Sua versão arranjada é mais lenta e dolorosa, tocada exclusivamente por pianos e cordas. Outra canção melancólica, "Machina and Rem", combina tanto com seu tema quanto com o de Machina. Seu tema também é reorganizado na faixa "Kind Tears", e é incluída como parte da faixa "Type-0". Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call [[Arquivo:Theatrhythm_CC Rem.png|right|100px|Rem em ''Curtain Call.]] Rem aparece como uma personagem desbloqueável através do recolhimento de Fragmentos de Cristal Brancos. Ela é uma personagem orientada por Defesa. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PictlogicaRem.png|Ilustração de Rem. File:PFF_175.png|Sprite de Rem. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Rem aparece como uma ''Legend invocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Holy - Rem SSR.png|Holy (SSR). File:FFAB Holy - Rem SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). File:FFAB Flying Daggers - Rem UR.png|Flying Daggers (UR). File:FFAB Thunder BOM - Rem UR.png|Thunder BOM (UR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Holy - Rem Legend SSR.png|Holy (SSR). File:FFAB Holy - Rem Legend SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). File:FFAB Flying Daggers - Rem Legend UR.png|Flying Daggers (UR). File:FFAB Holy - Rem Legend UR.png|Holy (UR). File:FFAB Thunder BOM - Rem Legend UR.png|Thunder BOM (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:Type0 Rem SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Rem aparece como uma personagem jogável em ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle, patrocinado pela Amazon. Seus ataques são Daggers e Fire. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Rem Render.png|Render. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Rem SS.png|Daggers. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Rem SS2.png|Fire. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rem aparece em uma carta promocional no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, mostrando-a em seu uniforme de verão obtido na demo de Final Fantasy Type-0. Há mais de Rem, com uma a mostrando em sua render oficial. Suas cartas são do elemento Vento. File:Rem PR TCG.png|Carta. File:4-049E.jpg|Carta. File:4-048S.jpg|Carta. File:Rem TCG.png|Carta. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Rem aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA TT 304 Rem.jpg|Rem File:FFPA TT 308 Rem.jpg|Rem Galeria ;Final Fantasy Type-0 File:FFType0-RemRender.png|Render alternativa. File:Rem-type0-psp-model.png|Uniforme normal. File:Rem-type0-psp-model-summer.png|Uniforme de verão. File:Rem-type0-psp-model-dress.png|Uniforme formal. File:Type-0_Machina_e_Rem.jpg|Poster promocional ao lado de Machina. File:Rem-FFType-0-HD.jpg|Rem na versão em HD. File:FFType-0 Gameplay.jpg|Rem usando Thunder. File:Rem Tokimiya talking to Machina.jpg|Rem falando com Machina. File:Rem summer costume.png|''Gameplay'' no uniforme de verão. File:Machina rem crystal.PNG|Conceito de arte de Machina e Rem em estase cristalina. File:Rem art.PNG|Arte conceitual de Rem. File:FFT-0 Rem L'Cie.png|Rem como um l'Cie. File:FFT0 l'Cie Rem.png|Rem como um l'Cie do Pássaro Escarlate. File:FFT-0 Rem L'Cie Powers.png|Rem usa seu novo poder como l'Cie. File:FFT-0 Rem Tokimiya.png|Rem no final. File:Hajime_Tabata_2015_Cartão_de_Ano_Novo.png|Rem no cartão postal de ano novo de Hajime Tabata. File:FFT-0 Rem Manga.png|Rem no mangá. File:Type0manga3-rem.jpg|Rem no mangá. File:FFT-0 Virtual World Rem's Daggers.png|Um avatar com as adagas de Rem no Square-Enix Members Virtual World. ;Final Fantasy Agito File:FFAgito-RemRender.jpg|Render. File:FFAgito Rem2.png|Render alternativa. File:FFAgito Rem Close-up.png|Close-up. File:FFAgito Rem3.png|Render in-game. File:FFAgito Rem SS.png|Imagem de Rem. Etimologia O nome de Rem provém de rei (零) e mu (無), que se traduzem literalmente como "sem zero". Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania Em latim, "rem" significa "coisa". Seu sobrenome, Tokimiya, deriva das palavras japonesas "tempo" (時, toki) e "templo" (宮, miya). Curiosidades *Com a habilidade Slipstream, Rem pode se mover mais rápido do que chocobos no mapa mundial. *Rem aparece [[:Arquivo:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg|capa da edição 500 da Dengeki PlayStation]] junto de Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lightning, Serah Farron, Noel Kreiss e Machina. Ela aparece novamente na capa da edição 505. Referências en:Rem Tokimiya es:Rem Tokimiya de:Rem Tokimiya fr:Rem Tokimiya Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:L'Cie Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Agito Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Awakening